Young Justice: Champion of the Gods
by Writer2018
Summary: Naruto is the son of the Amazons and the champion of gods. Torn away at birth from his home, given a new one only to watch it destroyed, and now fate has given him one last chance to save his new home and family from the same fate. Rated M for lemons. Dimension jumping.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Marvel, DC, the Amalgam Universe or Young Justice.**

 **This story is about an idea of mine that couldn't get out of my head and was inspired by another story called 'Naruto Unlimited' and one called 'Son of War Brother of Amazons'. Anyway this is the prologue I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1:Prologue**

 **Elemental Nations**

It was a peaceful night in the land of fire, calm and no danger in sight. The silence was soon broken by the cries of a baby. In the middle of the woods surrounded by the trees was a small infant next to two adults lying on the ground. The baby was a male and has blond hair with the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes you ever saw in your life.

The child was crying, for you see the adults next to him were his parents and unfortunately tonight they had met their fates. You see, the young boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The boy was born to the two strongest ninja in the village of the hidden leaves, his father was the fourth hokage, the strongest ninja and the leader of the village and his mother was a fierce and powerful kunoichi and swordswoman.

Though even with all their skills and prowess, they weren't able to stop the destruction and chaos caused this night. You see a couple of hours ago, a masked man had come to them during the birth of Naruto to steal the nine-tailed fox beast that dwelled inside of his mother Kushina. The man wanted the fox's power for himself and sought any means to get it.

Minato though challenged by the masked man's skills and prowess was able to defeat him and drive him and the fox beast back. But the two were stabbed the fox' claws that tore through their bodies like paper. Before they drew their final breaths the two of them were able to seal the fox beast inside of Naruto, though his mother had objected to it, they had no choice.

The boy was the child of the strongest people in the land and now would grow up without the love of his parents. Though they had lost their saves saving their home and the people in it, at least they spared the love of the son they had bored and loved with all their hearts.

The child in question was still crying out for someone to come, little did he know his prayers would be answered. There was a bright white light in the forest and Naruto broke out of his crying because of it. Naruto opened his eyes to see a beautiful woman standing over him. She was very beautiful with a voluptuous figure with all the right curves and large well-formed breasts on her chest. She had long platinum blond hair and rainbow-colored irises. She wore a white dress with red lipstick adorning her lips.

She smiled down at the small babe and then picked him up and cradled him in her arms. "Shh." She hushed trying to calm the poor child. "There, there, little one. I'm here now."

The woman then disappeared in a bright flash with young Naruto, but where to was the question.

 **Amalgam Universe: Earth**

Paradise Island, home of the Amazons created by the Greek gods, far away from the world of man. On the island, a celebration was taking place for you see the Amazons had won a great victory earlier that day. Ares, the god of war had once again tried to invade and take over Paradise Island with an army of undead warriors and demons.

But to thanks to the leadership of their queen, Fury daughter of Wonder Woman and Steppenwolf. Because of her, they were able to defeat Ares and push his forces back. Now they were celebrating their defeat over the god of war.

At the center of the festivities was the queen herself, Fury. She had ditched the uniform she wore whenever she was out in man's world **(New 52 Uniform.)** and was instead wearing traditional royal garbs, which was a white robe dress with gold trimmings and a gold tiara on her head. The queen was smiling as her sisters/followers enjoy the party.

Fury was approached by a certain individual. One was Artemis who was one of her best warriors and not to mention her childhood friend and teacher.

"Hello Artemis." Fury greeted.

"Hello queen Fury, how are you enjoying the celebration." Artemis asked.

"I am enjoying it well, Artemis." Fury responded. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, glad that we won today's battle." Fury said.

"Indeed, though we lost many of our sister Amazons, we were able to defeat Ares and save our home."

"Though one day, I hope all this fighting will come to an end." Fury told her.

"Me too, my queen." Artemis replied.

Their attention was soon brought to the flash of a bright white light. Fury drew her sword and Artemis got hers out as well ready to defend her queen, the other Amazons soon rallied beside them ready to fight if need so. When the light faded, there was a beautiful woman holding something in her arms. She looked like a goddess.

The woman looked at the Amazonians with a smile. "Calm yourselves daughters of Paradise Island, I did not come here to harm you."

The amazons looked a little suspicious of the woman's motives but something told them they could trust her so they let down their arms. The goddess smiled even more and approached them.

"Greetings all of you, I am the goddess of life within the multiverse and queen of all gods, Kami." She introduced.

The Amazons looked shock at her proclamation, the woman in front of them was the queen of all gods. The Amazons then dropped their weapons to the floor and bowed their heads to queen goddess in front of them.

"Raise your heads Amazonians, for you will not bow to me in your own home." Kami told them.

The amazons looked at the goddess shocked but did as they were told. "Fear not Amazons, for I come to you with news, news that will decide the fate of everything you've worked for." Kami told them.

Fury stepped closer towards the goddess with confidence. "What news, O' queen of the gods?"

"I'm glad you asked Fury, for you are the one I need to speak with on the matter." Kami told her. "Come with me."

Fury then went with the goddess of life away from the amazons with the exception of Artemis, Dessa, and Alexa who followed their queen to keep on eye on this goddess in case she wasn't what she seemed to be.

As soon as they reached the shores of the beach, Kami explained the situation to them. "Now then, as I'm sure you're all wondering why I am here." Kami said. "It is because of the danger that will soon come to not just this world, but all worlds. The threat is so severe that not even me and the other gods can stop it."

"But how can we stop it?" Fury asked.

"Not you specifically, you will along with few others will train and raise the one destined to stop it." Kami told her. "This boy in my arms."

Kami lowered her arms to show Fury and the others Amazons a blonde baby with blue eyes. Fury looked at the child with wide eyes, this child was destined to save them all? The boy opened his eyes to looked at the woman around him, he gave a toothy grin as he smiled at them.

Fury's heart warmth and she smiled back at the boy.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he is the one that will save us all." Kami told him. "But he can't do it without the guidance of a parental figure in his life, which is why I need you to become this boy's mother."

Fury looked at the goddess with wide eyes. Did she honestly just ask her to become this boy's mother? The whole thing put her into a twist, part of her didn't want to betray all that her and her people stood for but part of her yearned to become a mother to feel what it was like to have a child of her own, regardless of whether it was male or female.

The queen of Amazons looked at the child one last time before approaching the goddess, she had made her decision. "Please hand me the child, I will do it." Fury smiled.

The Amazons looked at their queen in shock. "What?!" Artemis yelled. "My queen, you can't be serious."

"I am Artemis." Fury told her as Kami handed her new son to her.

"But your majesty, the child is-" Artemis was cut off by Fury.

"I know Artemis, but the situation is dire." Fury told her. "If you put yourself in my place would you deny this child the right to know what it is like to have parents or a family?"

"No, but-" Artemis was once again cut off by the amazon queen.

"Look at him, you three." Fury said coming over to them. "If you look beyond his gender, you see a kind, caring, and compassionate soul in those blue eyes of his."

Fury then showed Naruto to them and the three amazons looked at the child. Naruto looked back at them gave them a bright, warm, toothy smile. The three amazons looked into the boy's deep blue eyes, they looked at the child's eyes and saw a light in them, bright and warm like the sun.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Dessa said then took the child from Fury's arms. "Who wouldn't want such an adorable child for their own."

"Hey, I want to hold him too." Alexa said.

"Wait!" Artemis said. "I wish to hold the child!"

Fury chuckled and smiled at the three as argued who would hold the young boy next. The goddess all life then snapped her fingers in frustration. "Shoot!" She said.

Fury turned to her. "What is it?"

"I forgot about the other one." Kami said. "Wait right here."

"Other one? What does she mean by that?" Artemis asked finally holding Naruto.

She got her answer when the goddess returned with another individuals.

It was a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had the body of a goddess, a very voluptuous body with a toned muscled hourglass and a slightly massive bust. She wears a one-piece black leotard with elbow-long black gloves and thigh-high leg boots. She wore a black mask on her face and a lightning bolt symbol on her chest. This was Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel.

"Carol!" Fury chirped running up to hug her friend.

"Fury, it's so good to see you." Carol said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Kami here told me that she needed help, she already explained everything."

"Yes, I thought Naruto would need another parental figure, an aunt of sorts." Kami said. "Plus, the alien DNA will be extra power boost for when he's older."

"And I accepted." Carol said. "I always wanted a little niece or nephew."

"Now then to make him your blood, we must make the pact of blood." Kami told them. "Now both of you come here."

The two women approached the queen of the gods. Kami then made a small dagger out of nothing and she made a small cut enough to pour a little bit of blood onto Naruto who's small body now had blood on it. Kami then placed her hand on the boy's stomach, he then started to glow a golden light.

The light died down and Naruto's body had not changed but there some alterations in his appearance. His eyes were a shade in between light and dark blue. His hair was now a couple shades of bleach blonde.

"There it is done, and now I must leave." Kami said. "Take care of him, for he is now your charge in everything. He is Carol's nephew and most of all your son, Fury." Kami then left in a flash of white light.

Fury looked down at the small boy in her arms who was looking up at her with a smile.

Fury looked back him with a warm loving smile. _"My son."_

The amazons then went back to the celebration where the others awaited the return of their queen and sisters. When Fury explained the situation to them, they were shocked that their queen adopted a child, and a male nonetheless. At first, the amazons seem less thrill and ecstatic about what they did but Fury had allowed them to view Naruto with their own eyes and they soon fell in love with the young boy.

That night, Fury had Naruto in her arms as they slept in her bed. Carol was in the room next door so to keep an eye on her new nephew. Fury held her newborn son as they slept. Their sleep was soon disturbed by a flash of white inside the room, Fury woke up to see six people in her chambers.

She recognized them to be the goddesses Dementer, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, and Aphrodite who. The other two were her friends, the god of thunder himself, Thor and Isis, queen and wife of Black Adam.

Fury grabbed Naruto and held him as she approached the six of them. "My ladies, Thor, what are you all doing here?"

"We come here for your son, my friend." Thor said making Fury clutch Naruto even more to her chest.

"Don't worry, my dear. Dementer told her. "We are not her to hurt him."

"We are here to give our blessings to the young one." Athena said.

Fury relaxed and released her tight grip on Naruto. The gods then motioned for her to hold out Naruto so they could see him.

"Aw!" Aphrodite squealed. "He's so cute!"

"He is quite adorable." Artemis put in. "For a male."

"Shall we?" Isis said.

The four of them then placed either their hands or their items of godly power above the sleeping babe and Naruto was bathed in a golden light. When the light faded, Naruto didn't look different on the outside but he was changed on the inside.

"Let it be known that from this day, Naruto of Themyscira will known as the champion of the gods." Thor said.

And this is was only the beginning of our young hero's journey which will come later on.

 **End of Prologue**

 **There's your prologue and the beginning of the story. I'm not going to give you guys any spoilers but Naruto will be going to the Young Justice Universe, DC-16. Also parts of the story will be tie-in with the events of the movie, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse only Kara is already on Earth and is already known as Supergirl. By the way, whatt season of Young Justice do you want Naruto to be in. I was thinking either the middle of season 1 or around the start of season 2?**

 **Also the reason I tied in Marvel is because I'm big fan of the Marvel Universe, especially Ms. Marvel and Thor. I also like the DC comic characters of the Captain Marvel family so I included Isis as one of the goddesses who blessed him.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the story and see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Arrival

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **Chapter 2:The Arrival**

It's been 15 years since Naruto become the son of Fury and the prince of Paradise Island. Naruto grew up as the only male there and grew having the love of a thousand mothers and sisters. The Amazons raised Naruto with the teachings and wisdom of the most skilled warriors and scholars of the Amazons. He was raised to be a skilled fighter, a warrior, and most of all a leader.

As he grew, Naruto began to discover he had otherworldly powers. When he was around the age of seven he began to notice he was faster, stronger, more durable, and could last longer than most of his Amazon sisters. At nine, he discovered he could fly so to speak, he could float at the time, but now he could fly at super fast speeds.

When he was ten, he began to discover elemental abilities as well such as control over wind and lightning. Around his preteens, he discovered other abilities such as being able to absorb any kind of pure and impure energy. He could also project that energy from his hands and his eyes.

He has been on the island most of his life, he's never known anything outside of it with the exception of his aunt Carol who came to the island most of the time to each him how to use his human/Kree alien powers and few friends he made when they came to the island once. His mother forbade him from leaving the island, she did it mostly to protect him from the evil he was destined to stop but also because his mother did not want to lose him like she lost her mother.

Speaking of the young prince, we found him at the training area where he took his lessons from Artemis and Alkyone. Here standing was 15 year-old Naruto who had grown over the years. Naruto stood at 5'7 and his spikey hair was medium-sized length and had a lean, toned muscled but not bulging, Olympic athlete build. He wore black pants with an orange t-shirt and ankle-high sandals.

He stood across the training area, he was in a stance holding a wooden staff in his hands. Across from him was Artemis, one of his favorite sisters, she was also holding a staff.

"Ready?" Artemis smirked.

"Ready." Naruto said confident.

Naruto then ran at Artemis and swung at her from the right which she blocked then her left which she also blocked. Artemis then swung her staff up making Naruto move back then she twirled it in the air and brought it down on top. Naruto brought his staff up to block the hit but the force of the hit was enough to bring Naruto to one knee.

Naruto regain his bearings and pushed her off and stood up. He then started thrusting and jabbing his staff at her which the red-head Amazon skillfully blocked at all sides.

Naruto stepped back while twirling his staff. "You know big sister, last night I prayed to Athena."

"Oh really?" Artemis smiled jokingly.

"Yes, I prayed that she would give a strategy that would finally help me end your reign of victories." Naruto said stabbing at her with his staff.

Naruto twirled his staff once more and then swung at her from the left overhead, Artemis then duck and pulled out her staff from underneath Naruto's legs and he fell down to the ground. Artemis then pointed the end of her staff at Naruto's chest preventing him from getting up.

"All hail Athena." Artemis smirked.

Artemis then helped him off the ground, as Naruto started to grumble, she laughed.

"Honestly, my Prince." Artemis said. "Why do you ask them for guidance so much?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm seeking advice for future." Naruto answered.

"With all due respect my Prince, forgot about the future and focus on the here now." Artemis told him. "True, we may live in peaceful times, but all that can change within the blink of an eye."

"I know that." Naruto said.

"I believe what Artemis is trying to say Naruto, is that maybe you think about all you have and not what future holds." Alexa said coming into the clearing.

Naruto sighed. "I do believe, you are right sisters."

Artemis said while ruffling his hair. "Enjoy yourself my Prince. After all it is your 16th birthday."

"Yeah, it is." Naruto grinned and then ran off. "Bye big sisters."

The two Amazons smiled as they saw Naruto run off as he finished his last lesson for the day. Naruto ran through the streets of Themyscira waving at his sisters as he passed them by. Naruto suddenly came to a halt as he stopped in front of the palace. Naruto got a mischievous idea and decided to fly up from behind the palace.

Naruto flew up to the main room where he and his mother sat in front of the Amazons at times. Naruto saw his mother sitting in the castle throne room with a wine cup in her hand as she read over a document her advisors had given her. Naruto flew behind her quietly so she wouldn't hear him. As soon as he got close to the back of her throne, he opened his mouth to yell but suddenly...

"Don't even think about it." Fury told him.

That made Naruto deflate and close his mouth. "How'd you know it was me?" Naruto asked coming from behind her.

Fury smirked at her son. "I'm your mother, I always know."

"Oh really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes really." Fury told him. "Now then, have you finished your lessons for today?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes."

"Good." Fury smiled as she stood up, she grabbed a satchel containing some items on the side of her before walking away. "Come along dear, I have a surprise for you."

Naruto grinned and followed behind his mother. The two of them went out of the palace and headed down to the monument that the Amazons built in honor of their previous rulers. Naruto's grandmother and great grandmother, Hippolyta and Diana of Themyscira. Diana was also known to the outside as Wonder Woman, one of the world's greatest heroes.

The two of them reach the monument and landed in front of two gigantic marble statues built in the likeness of the two previous queens. The two walked to the base of the statues and knelt in front of them in respect. The two of them started to pray in ancient Greek to honor their ancestors. After a moment they stood up and Naruto stood at the face of his grandmother Diana.

His mother would always tell him stories when he was younger about how much of a great hero she was. She told of how she stood along other heroes and made an example of all that's good in the world. Naruto looked up to grandmother and wished he had gotten to know her better.

They were brought out of their thoughts when a lightning bolt suddenly crashed down and Thor the god of thunder appeared. Naruto smiled as he saw the person he thought of as an uncle. "Uncle Thor!" He said excited and then ran and hugged his uncle.

Thor smiled and placed his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair. "Ho, it is good to see you nephew."

"You too, I-" Naruto was interrupted by a loud sonic boom. He looked up to see two individuals flying towards the island, they landed on the ground.

It was a young beautiful girl about the same age as Naruto. She was 5'6 and had blonde hair in a bobcut and blue eyes. She had a very attractive slightly muscled toned hourglass figure with a medium to big-sized bust. She wore a white one-piece leotard with a gold rope around her waist and white shoes. She also had a bust window showing some of her impressive cleavage.

This was the Supergirl of this world, Galatea Kent. She was a half-human, half-Kryptonian clone of Power Girl Years after his death, she was found by that universe's Kara Zor-El aka Power Girl who was Superman's cousin/adoptive daughter. She found her in secret government location where they were making alien super-weapons. She then took the girl and raised her as her own child.

She smiled. "Happy Birthday, Naruto!"

"Hi Tea." Naruto said and ran to hug them. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I miss your birthday did you?" Lana asked.

"Indeed, for I have brought a very special gift for you nephew." Thor said.

Thor held out his palms and in a flash, a beautiful long sword appeared in his hands with a holster. The sword seemed to be of Asgardian design, and was made of stainless steel with tints of gold on the sides with a wooden handle, a steel guard, and a steel cap on the end with the letter N for Naruto.

Naruto's eyes sparkle at the sight of it. "Wow, thanks uncle Thor."

"No trouble at all." Thor told him. "Your mother and I came up with it. It has the same qualities and capabilities as my hammer, it's also enchanted so no one can use it but you and whoever's worthy."

"It's Asgardian design made of Themyscirian metals and a little bit of gold." Fury told her son.

"Wow, thanks." Naruto said.

"Your welcome."

"My turn." Lana said coming over with a gift in her hand. Galatea gave a Naruto a medium high-tech cube device with blue circuit outlines. "Thanks, what is it?" He asked.

"It's a projector, it shows holographic images of all great times together." She told him.

Naruto clicked it on and it showed images of every thing they did together, from movie dates, times they spent on the island, and the first time they met. Naruto smiled then turned off the projector and hugged Galatea. "Thanks Galatea."

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Your welcome." Naruto touched the spot where she kissed him and blushed, she giggled. Galatea then flew up into the sky. "I gotta go, bye Naruto!" She yelled before she took off.

Naruto waved goodbye as Fury came up to him. "What do you say we go inside, the celebration should be starting soon enough."

Naruto nodded and then went inside to the party the Amazons had been planning for him. But as they walked, Naruto spotted what seemed to smoke coming from the town.

"Mother, look!" He said pointing towards the town.

Fury and Thor looked towards the town to see a fire, their eyes widened in horror. The three of them shot into the air and flew towards the area where they saw a large creature attacking the Amazons. The beast was tall, it's skin seemed to be made of stone and human flesh. It had long white hair coming from the back of it's head, a beard, rock-like spines coming from it's shoulders, knees, and elbows. It had rock-like crest on it's forehead and yellow soulless eyes.

The creature was smacking Amazons left and right with it's huge hands and fists, it turned around and gave a large roar. Thor and Fury's eyes widened at the sight as they recognized the creature. "Doomsday?!"

Doomsday turned and spotted the three of them, he smirked as the thought of fresh meat. His eyes and mouth started to glow hot red, a red beam of heat energy shot from it towards them. Fury flew in front of Naruto and Thor blocked the attack with her enchanted bracelets. The attack was enough to send her stumbling back in the air but she was okay.

Thor whirled his hammer and flew towards Doomsday and knocked the wind out of him, then slammed his hammer into his chin and was sent flying back into a building destroying it. "What is that thing?" Naruto asked.

"That my son, is Doomsday." Fury told him.

"Doomsday, the monster from those stories you told me about?!" Naruto asked. "But I thought you said he was dead."

Fury nodded. "So did I."

Doomsday leapt from the rubble of the building he was knocked into and landed on the ground before giving a roar. Thor stood ready and the amazons started to form around him. Doomsday charged at them at fast speeds.

"Stay back, I'll-" Thor was cut off by an uppercut to the face. Doomsday punched him but Thor blocked the hit with the front end of his hammer. Thor then slammed his face into his face and knocked him back.

"Eat my thunder, beast!" Thor whirled his hammer and lightning generated from it. He then shot it at Doomsday and the lightning electrocuted the beast who roared in pain of the attack. Doomsday stood there with smoke wafting off his body, Thor seemed to relax after a few moments but then Doomsday fist knocked him far into the forest.

Doomsday lit up with red energy again and then shot another beam of energy at the forest destroying whatever's surrounding it. Naruto's eye widened in horror as he saw what happened. Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Doomsday leapt at his mother and grabbed her with one of his huge hands. They landed on the ground, Fury struggled to get out of his grip, she got her arms and punched him twice in his eyes but that action only made him madder.

Doomsday slammed the queen down to the ground and was about stomp her with his left foot, killing her when Naruto intervene. "That's enough!" Doomsday looked to see Naruto coming at him with a kree-energy covered left hook that made Doomsday drop his mother and sent him flying across the field into a boulder.

Naruto knelt down and helped his mother up. "You okay, mother?"

"I'm fine sweetheart but we have other things to worry about." Fury told him.

A roar got their attention and they looked to see Doomsday standing up again ready to fight. Doomsday looked at Naruto with a stern calm look but then he smirked evilly. "Naruto."

The mother and son's eyes widen when he said that. _"How does he know my name?"_ Naruto thought.

Doomsday was about to attack again when Thor's hammer suddenly slammed into him sending him back. Thor got his hammer back and flew over to the two of them.

"That beast will destroy everything if he is not dealt with." Thor said.

"But how are we-" Naruto was cut off by a bright white flash, the flash died down to reveal a glowing white portal in front of them.

A female's voice spoke out. "Fury, it's time."

Fury recognized who the voice was and frowned. She looked at her son, her baby who she had raised all these years. Fury got tears in her eyes but still stayed strong. She knelt down and looked Naruto in the eye.

"Naruto sweetheart, you have to go." Fury told him.

"What?!" Naruto yelled. "Why, what about you?"

"I know you don't want to leave but please I only want to keep you safe." Fury told him. "So if you love me and our people, you'll go."

Naruto had tears in his eyes, because he did not want to leave his home and family but nodded. "I understand."

Fury then gave Naruto the satchel she was carrying. "Here it contains some especially made items that will help you and something else in case anyone asks some questions."

Naruto nodded and then walked towards the portal. Naruto gave one last look at his mother, who was looking at him with love in her eyes. Fury blew him a kiss goodbye and Naruto waved before stepping through, the portal closed after he went in.

Fury wiped her eyes clean of tears and Thor placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two were broken out of their despair when Doomsday landed in front of them ready to fight again. Fury and Thor stood up and glared at the monster, Doomsday smirked and then ran at them. The two warriors got out their arms and charged at him, ready to end this fight.

But while they were fighting, our thoughts go to Naruto who was leaving the only home he'd ever known and being transported to another world outside his own. Question on all our minds though, is where?

 **Well that's done, now on to the next chapter where Naruto meets a relative who's died a long time ago in his world and he'll meet two other very important people in life. Now someone asked who was Fury, and to answer that Fury is Diana's daughter from Earth 2 she was born before Diana died in crisis along with other heroes like Superman in DC comics.**

 **Also here's a profile on Naruto.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Prince.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Hair: Bleach Blonde.**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Species Alien/Demigod hybrid(He's all three combined: Human, Alien, God.)**

 **Powers: Super Speed, Strength(Has the potential to be stronger than Wonder Woman, Thor, or Ms. Marvel.), Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Durability(Almost impervious to anything.), Enhanced Intellect, Self-Sustenance, Kree Energy Projection and Absorption, Space survivability, Flight, and Control over the elements of wind, water, lightning and thunder.**

 **Also, since I'm tying the timeline of this story to the movie Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, Darkseid will be interested in Naruto instead of Kara, the reason being is because Kara is already on earth and is known as Supergirl and I thought it be cool to mix things up.**

 **Also yes, that Kryptonian was Galatea, I thought it be fun to add her into the story. Also I was thinking of doing a harem of three or four girls, Kara and Galatea being two of them. Who else should I add?**

 **Anyway that's it, I hope you liked it and see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3:New Guy in Town

**Alright, it's confrontation time with the League!**

 **Hope your ready, cause I am!**

 **Chapter 3:New Guy in Town**

 **Metropolis**

It was beautiful day in metropolis, that is if can count the destruction going on right at this moment beautiful. Superman gave a cry of pain as he was sent flying through the air by a stream of fire. The man of steel kneeled on one knee, struggling to get back up before a blast of electricity hit him and made him fall to the ground.

The people that were attacking him were two villainesses known as Livewire and Volcana. The two women smirked as they stood over Superman with evil grins on their faces.

"Leave him alone!" A voice shouted.

The two looked to see a girl flying towards them. She had long blonde hair with blue eyes. The girl was very beautiful and had a slender figure and her suit didn't hide her body curves much at all. She wore a long-sleeved top which was blue and the same symbol as Superman. She also had a gold belt and a red skirt. This was Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl.

Supergirl flew at the two of them, but was knocked to the ground by a car thrown at her. The car was tossed by a metal man with human skin, Metallo. The cyborg robot walked over to the girl of steel, picked her up by her shirt and threw over beside Superman.

"Well, whaddya you know?" The cyborg taunted. "Looks like your plan worked."

"Yup, the old team up and divide and conquer trick, never fails." Livewire commented.

"Well, let's finish this." Volcana said with her hands on fire.

The three villains approached ready to finish off the two Kryptonians. Many of the bystanders looked in horror as they watched their heroes take a beating from the villains, they were afraid they might actually kill Superman and Supergirl. Suddenly a bright white flash shined in front of them and a portal opened up in front of them.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?" Jimmy Olsen asked.

"Don't know, but keep doing what your doing Jimmy." Lois Lane told him.

Out of the portal came a teenager who looked to be about sixteen. Everyone looked shocked to see a boy of sixteen come out of the portal, he was wearing an orange shirt with black pants, sandals, a satchel, and... he had a sword on his back?!

Naruto stood up and shook his head before he looked around at his surroundings. He saw that he was some kind of city, he knew this from pictures his aunt had showed him whenever she visited. He saw what seemed to be the cars she mentioned and streets with traffic lights, and the stores and food stands she mentioned.

"Am I in a city?" He thought.

He heard someone give an 'ahem' and looked to see three people in front of him glaring at him in confusion and they were scowling which Naruto returned. He was here for five minutes and he met someone he doesn't like already. "Hey kid, mind getting out of the way."

"Yeah, we don't what you did or how you got here, but get out of the way." Livewire told him. "We got two Kryptonians to kill."

Naruto eyes widened at that statement. He then heard a moan and turned around to see two Kryptonians lying on the ground, one male and one female. Naruto's eyes widen in amazement as he recognized the two or so he thought he did. _"Is that Galatea? Wait, is that...Superman?!"_ Naruto thought. _"But I thought he died in the crisis."_

Naruto eye's widened again when he remember the woman said they were going to kill them. Naruto turned around with anger on his face and got into a stance. The villains looked at the kid in shock thinking he was challenging them and they started laughing at him.

Supergirl who starting to get back up, saw Naruto began to panic. "What are you doing, get out here!" She yelled at him.

"Kid, are you stupid or something?" Volcana asked.

"Yeah, don't make us bust you up little man." Livewire said.

Naruto suddenly blurred in front of Metallo, shocking the cyborg. Naruto's then delivered a right hook that sent the cyborg flying across the street crashing into a car. Once the cyborg had left the area, Supergirl and Superman could feel their strength returning. They stood up slowly and looked at the teen in awe as he him knocked Metallo across the street like it was nothing.

"Nice hit." Jimmy commented still taking pictures.

"Who is that guy?" A bystander asked in awe.

Livewire and Volcana looked at Naruto in shock but got over it. "So you wanna play rough huh?" Volcana said lighting her hands on fire. Volcana shot a stream of fire at Naruto who put his arms in an X blocking position to block the attack. The fire blast sent Naruto back a bit. Volcana stopped shooting and grinned thinking she got him but looked shocked when all the fire did was burn part of his shirt off, other then that Naruto was unharmed.

Naruto put his arms down and looked at her with an angry glare, he noticed his shirt was torn and ripped the rest of it off showing off his bare chest. Supergirl looked at Naruto's muscled upper body with a red blush on her face.

"Hey, your kind of cute." Livewire told him. "Too bad, I have to crush you." Livewire shot a medium-sized ball of lightning at Naruto, who whipped out his sword and absorbed the lightning. Livewire's jaw dropped at that.

Naruto smirked and clapped his hands mockingly. Naruto then walked forward and shot a bolt of lightning from his hand at her that sent her back into Metallo who was getting back up.

Volcana growled at Naruto and shot another fire blast at him which he dodged, Naruto dodged another bolt of lightning from Livewire who running at him. Naruto then flew up and decided to use a little trick his uncle taught him. Naruto started twirling his sword above him, the clouds in the sky started gathering around him from above and turned grey. Naruto sent a bolt of lightning into the sky and lightning crackled in the sky and thunder boomed.

Heavy rain started to fall down and Volcana's fire was put out while Livewire started shorting out and knocked her and Volcana out at the same time from an electric burst. Naruto then flew down and looked at the two knocked out villains and smiled.

Naruto heard yelling as Metallo charged at him. Metallo cocked his fist back and shot it at Naruto, the young Amazonian caught it easily with his right fist. Metallo threw his other fist which Naruto also caught with his other fist.

Metallo tried to get out of Naruto's vice-like grip but no avail. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed at that and his eyes started glowing blue with cosmic energy. He tightened his grip on Metallo and sparks came from the robot's arms. "No, wait. Stop!" He begged. With one pull, Naruto ripped the cyborg robot apart like tissue paper. Naruto threw the remains of the robot to the side and picked up the piece of kryptonite before chucking it far away from the area.

"Whoa, remind me not to make that kid mad." Lois commented.

The people of Metropolis started clapping and cheering for the blonde teen that saved their resident heroes, making Naruto smile and wave at them. Naruto then felt someone tap him on his shoulder and he turned to face a smiling Superman and Supergirl.

"Thanks for the help out there son." Superman thanked. "We don't know what would have happened if you hadn't intervened."

Naruto smiled and shook his hand. "Your very welcome sir, as are you." He told Kara who was looking at him.

 _"Wow."_ She thought. _"His smile, those muscles, just wow."_

Kara blushed and shook out of her thoughts and shook his hand almost too eagerly. Naruto then heard lots of yelling and shouting and turned to see a crowd of reporters and photographers surround them. The photographers took pictures left and right of the newcomer.

Naruto's eyes blinked and he could barely as white flashes went off, he rubbed his eyes in confusion on what was happening at the moment. Naruto looked at the crowd before finally having enough, his body glowed a yellow glittering aura, he flew up into the sky and shot off like a rocket.

"Hey, wait up!" Supergirl shouted before flying into the sky.

Superman followed after her and they flew into the sky to look for Naruto only to discover that he was long gone. They heard a ringing from their communicators and answered it.

 _"Batman to Superman and Supergirl."_ Came the voice from the other end.

"We're here Batman, your not going to believe what we just saw." Superman said.

 _"Me and Red Tornado both saw what happened on the news. The blonde hero who saved Metropolis."_ Batman said from his position in the Watchtower with Red Tornado.

 _"We also observe his fight with Metallo, very interesting."_ Red Tornado chimed in.

"We wanted to ask him some questions but he took off." Supergirl said. "A lot faster than we would've."

 _"We need to hold a meeting about this...boy."_ Batman said. _"Meet at the Watchtower tomorrow."_

Superman and Supergirl then switched off their communicators and the man of steel flew off while Supergirl flew behind him with her thoughts on the boy from earlier. _"That guy was seriously cute."_ She thought with a smile.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was flying over Metropolis and didn't where he was going, that and he was too busy sightseeing. "Wow so this is the big city." He said to himself. He soon found alleyway and landed down there so no one could see him. While trying to comprehend where he was, Naruto then looked into the satchel his mother gave him.

He pulled out a spare change of clothes his aunt gave him along with a phone, a wallet and other things she gave him. There was also a box containing something, a strange tablet with some ancient Greek written on it.

Naruto changed into his clothes, which was a black hoodie with orange sleeves and a orange lightning bolt on the front, with black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

He walked out of the alleyway into the sidewalk. He started to look around at his surroundings, he had never been in the city or any part of the outside world because his mother would never let him off of the island.

"Huh, it's bigger than it looks in those pictures aunt Carol showed me." Naruto commented. "But I need to focus and find out where I am."

He then heard a growl coming from his stomach and rubbed his stomach in hunger. "Never did eat before I came here, so I'll eat first then start searching." He started looking around for anything that looked like food.

 **Watchtower: One Day Later**

As Batman told Superman and Supergirl, the meeting was held the next day. Every league member was there except for Martian Manhunter who was busy at the moment. Even Supergirl was there even though she wasn't a member of the league. Batman looked around at the heroes who were account and present. "We are here today, to discuss the events of yesterday."

"What events, nothing happened." Green Arrow put in.

"Except the appearance of this new 'hero'." Batman said pulling the video of Naruto.

The present Justice League watched the video of Naruto's arrival and his fight with the three villains. The Leaguers watched in awe and intrigue of how a teenager who appeared out of nowhere and then defended Superman and Supergirl from the three villains and defeated them rather easily. Wonder Woman was the most intrigued by this young man, she didn't know what it was, but she felt a part of her soul reaching out to him.

"Whoa, who and what is that?" Captain Marvel asked with a large grin.

"We don't know as this 'anomaly' showed up out of nowhere, only yesterday." Batman said. "We don't know who he is, but he could be a threat."

"What?!" Supergirl yelled. "What makes you think he's a threat, he saved me and Kal."

"He also manhandled and tore Livewire, Volcana, and Metallo apart like they were tissue paper." Batman inputted. "He could be dangerous."

"How can you say that?" Hawkwoman put in. "He looks to be just a fifteen/sixteen year-old boy, he's a just a kid."

"Batman's right though, what if he's not what he seems at all?" Green Lantern, John Stewart put in.

"Really John, you too?" Hal Jordan, the other Green Lantern asked his fellow lantern. "He is just a kid."

"A kid that could be a potential danger to the earth." John Stewart said.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Wonder Woman slamming her hands on the table. "We don't even know who he is, we can't make judgments based purely on we've seen so far. It isn't fair to him."

"Diana's right." Superman said. "This kid appeared out of nowhere but he saved me and Kara, so I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"You can't be serious." Batman said.

"Yes, I am." Superman told him. "Besides, he seemed confused when he came out of that portal, like he was out of place."

Just then an alarm went over and multiple holographic screens appeared in front of the league. The screens showed a battle between Martian Manhunter and Parasite in Star City. Parasite was seen absorbing the Martian's energy and powers trying to get every last drop of energy from him.

The whole event was being broadcasted by the news with Vicki Vale who was there at the time was recording the whole event. _"As you can see, Parasite seems to have Martian Manhunter at his mercy. Our green-skinned hero seems to be on his rope as he struggles against-"_ Vicki was cut off when a yellow glittering beam of energy came out of nowhere and sent the purple-skinned villain flying.

The camera turned to see Naruto in the sky with his hands glowing yellow, he shot off like a rocket at Parasite crashing him into the pavement. Everyone looked at the blonde hero with wide eyes as they saw him fight the energy-absorbing villain. The league were about to head down there to assist them when Batman stopped them.

"Wait, stop." He told them.

"What do you mean stop?!" Wonder Woman yelled. "They could both get killed out there!"

"Just watch." Batman told her.

Back to the fight happening on earth, Naruto was punching away at Parasite's face left and right. Parasite's eyes suddenly glowed green and he used telekinesis to push Naruto off of him and flying into a nearby car.

Naruto got out of the car and narrowed his eyes at the purple-skinned criminal who was walking towards him with a wicked grin on his face. "Well, looks like we've got ourselves a hero."

"I'm no hero, I just don't like bullies." Naruto stated before flying at Parasite.

Parasite used the telekinesis again and lifted a couple of boulders from the debris and sent them flying at Naruto. Naruto punched right through them still flying straight towards Parasite. As soon as he got close to punching him with a glittering yellow energy fist but at the last second, Parasite turned intangible and it phased right through him.

The next thing that happened was Parasite phasing through the ground and reappearing behind Naruto. Parasite then grabbed Naruto and started to absorb his energy and powers. "Whoa, now this is what I call dinner!" The villain said as he kept absorbing Naruto's energy. "How do you do it kid, not even Superman has this much."

Naruto gritted his teeth a little before his eyes started glowing yellow again. "You like energy huh, well try this on for size." Naruto started pumping tons of Kree energy out of his body which Parasite absorbed.

"Yes, that's it!" Parasite said. "Give me all that energy, more!"

Naruto's glow intensified as he kept pouring out more energy but it soon became too much for him. "No, wait stop! It's too much!" He yelled as he couldn't stop absorbing energy. The purple-skinned villain started to blow up in size and stature as he absorbed too much of Naruto's alien energy powers, soon enough he exploded in a yellow burst of energy.

Parasite was lying on the ground passed out and overspent from absorbing too much of Naruto's energy. The blonde hero calmed down and stopped shooting out energy. He smiled as the fight was over.

Vicki Vale and the rest of the crowd who saw the fight were in impressed, awed, and amazed of how he beat Parasite cheering for Naruto who didn't notice they were behind him, but nonetheless turned around and waved at the crowd.

Back at the Watchtower, the heroes were watching the fight and were amazed by how skilled and clever he was to have Parasite engorge himself on Naruto's energy until he had so much that he passed out from absorbing too much of it.

Batman had narrowed eyes as he watched the fight. During the fight, he had the computer run tests and scans on him when he was using that energy and the computer couldn't identify it as any known source of energy and that it was of unknown alien origin.

Batman turned and started walking towards the Zeta Tubes. "Time we meet our guest." With that, everyone started following behind him.

 **Metropolis**

Back on earth, Naruto was just about to leave when photographers started taking pictures of him again and reporters started to crowd him.

"That was amazing!" One bystander said.

"Who are you?" Another asked.

"Your are really cute!" A girl said.

"Are you dating anyone?" Another girl asked.

One in particular, Lois Lane came up to him. "Excuse me, I'm Lois Lane from the Daily Planet can you answer some questions for the Daily Planet?" She said getting out a notebook and a recorder.

Before he could answer a person shouted. "Look, it's the Justice League!" Naruto and everyone else turned to the sky to look at the sky to see a group of people came down on them. The people surrounding him made room for the League as walked towards him with Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Batman in the lead. Superman and Supergirl smiled as they saw him.

"Hi, remember us." Superman asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded.

A couple minutes later, Members of the League had taken the beaten Parasite into custody and Naruto was sitting nearby a statue of Superman which was in the park, where the battle took place. Naruto suddenly felt someone tap him on his shoulders and turned to see three individuals behind him, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman who were all smiling at him.

Martian Manhunter came forward with his hand extended for a handshake. "I like to thank you, my young friend for saving me."

"Your very welcome, no trouble at all." Naruto replied.

"We watched your fight, you were like whoosh, whoosh, pow and-" Supergirl was fangirling out a bit until Wonder Woman stopped her.

"I think what Supergirl means is that you were very impressive in your fight." Wonder Woman told him stepping up to the three of them. "Which needless to say, was."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the woman in front of him, this was Diana of Themyscira, his grandmother. "Grandmother Diana?" He thought.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he suddenly remembered something he had that his mother gave him and was about to go for his satchel which he left somewhere nearby. He was about to leave when Flash suddenly blurred in front of him.

"Whoa kid, what's your hurry?" He asked.

Naruto was about to say something when he was interrupted by Batman. "Your going nowhere."

Naruto turned to see the Dark Knight approaching him. "Your are unknown, an anomaly." He told Naruto. "We have questions for you and we want answers."

Naruto frowned, this guy reminded him of a friend of his back in his world. With a roll of his eyes he turned around and left when Batman grabbed his right shoulder. "That wasn't a-" Batman was cut off when Naruto shoved him off with one hand.

Batman crashed into the base of the statue, Naruto got out his sword and it sizzled and crackled with electricity as he pointed it at the Dark Knight. "Listen pal, I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to." He said.

Naruto then heard a beeping and noticed a red blinking device on his shoulder. He took it into palm and looked at it confused. "What the-" He was cut off when the device went off and blew up in his face creating a plume of gas that knocked him out. The last thing he saw was Supergirl running towards him, Wonder Woman shouting at Batman, and everyone else looking at him in concern.

About 30 minutes later they were all back at the Watchtower, Naruto was in the hospital wing in a bed with Batman, Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman in front of him. Batman had the computer run scans on Naruto while he looked at the three females who had angry and shocked expressions on their faces.

"Going into his mind, seriously?" Supergirl said with disbelief.

"I can't believe you." Wonder Woman said glaring at Batman.

"We need answers Diana, and this is the only way." Batman told her.

"This is an invasion of privacy, you can't go into his mind like that!" Black Canary yelled at him. "No offense to you J'onn but this is wrong."

"I know Dinah but Batman is right in someway." J'onn told him. "We must know who he is."

The girls didn't like it but they knew he was right and reluctantly sighed. J'onn placed his hand on Naruto's forehead and his eyes glowed red as he entered his mindscape. After a few minutes of looking through his memories he let go of Naruto's forehead and his eyes returned to normal.

"Oh my..." He said.

"What did you see?" Batman asked.

"Tell everyone to meet in the meeting room in fifteen minutes." J'onn told him without looking at him. "You all need to hear this."

15 minutes later, everyone was gathered in the meeting room except for J'onn who had just arrived carrying a bag. "What's with the bag, J'onn?" Green Arrow asked.

"What's in here is of great importance." J'onn told him.

"All that aside, what did you find out about this boy?" Batman asked impatient.

"Before I tell you what I found out, please bear in mind that what I'm about to tell you will both amaze and shock you." J'onn told them. "Especially you, Diana."

"Who he is?" Wonder Woman asked.

"His name is Naruto, he is the Prince of Themyscira, your grandson Diana." J'onn told them.

Everyone's eyes widened and jaws almost practically dropped onto the floor when they heard that especially Wonder Woman's who looked ready to faint almost.

"What?!" They all shouted.

 **Chapter End**

 **That's it, chapter's over. And before you all ask, Naruto is Diana's grandson because Fury is Diana's daughter from earth 2 and from the amalgam universe I created comprised of different DC and Marvel universes. So there will be no incest between them, instead they will have a mother-son relationship.**

 **Next chapter will be explaining Naruto's origins to the League, Batman's suspicions about him, and the two Amazonians getting to know each other. Also certain people will take interest in our favorite blonde hero.**

 **Also here's a list of girls that can be in Naruto's harem. And remember this is a harem of four girls, I already picked two, Kara and Galatea, so you have choices on only two girls.**

 **Arisia(Green Lantern)**

 **Terra**

 **Raven**

 **Starfire**

 **Blackfire**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Artemis**

 **Batgirl**

 **Take your pick and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations and Suspicions

**Hope your ready, cause I am! By the way, sorry it took me so long, I got a summer job to make some money before I went back to college this fall.**

 **Chapter 4:Explanations**

Well, you were right J'onn, that is some story." Superman said in awe as Martian Manhunter finished telling Naruto's tale. The league all had shocked looks on their faces as he told Naruto's story of how he came to this world. J'onn explained how on the day Naruto was born, he lost his birth parents to a demonic creature of which they've never encountered before known as the nine-tailed Fox who's entire essence and power was sealed into not too soon after he was born.

He was then brought to the Fury, Diana's daughter from another universe which shocked her even more, and her amazons by the queen of all gods in every universe, Kami. He then explained of Naruto's destiny to stop incoming evil that would destroy all worlds and how he was the only powerful enough to stop it.

Batman's fist clenched as he heard J'onn explanation about this evil that was suppose to destroy everything in the multiverse. When he asked who or what it is, J'onn said he didn't know, as the memory was from when Naruto was a infant and the goddess did not explain what or who it was anyway.

J'onn then told them how Kami did a ritual that would replaced the genes of the Uzumaki and Namikaze with Fury's genes and the genes of Carol Danvers aka Ms. Marvel. When Flash asked who she was, J'onn told him it was another hero from that world as well, a human/alien hybrid who's power was equal, if not surpassed both Superman and Supergirl's.

He then told them how when they give their blood to the boy it also changed his DNA making one if not the first Demigod/Alien/Human Hybrid as he had both their genes and powers. This shocked everyone about how something or someone like that would exist in this universe or another. Batman was worried about how powerful this boy would become when his older. He then told how he was raised by the amazons and how they loved him not caring that he was a male.

Needless to say they were shocked by this revelation and how powerful the young man in the medical ward already was or will grow to be. The most shock came from Diana who's emotions were mixed up a bit. She was confused, shocked, and happy at the same time. She was shocked at having both a daughter and a grandson from a alternate universe but happy she was able to give life and that her daughter was able to give a her grandson, but she was also confused on how he was able to come here and why he was here.

She got her answer when J'onn told her that something happened on Naruto's 16th birthday two days ago. She was told how when his friends and people he cared for came to visit him to celebrate his birthday she was shocked to hear how some creature attacked her home island of themyscira and how it practically destroyed everything on the island. Wonder Woman was shocked and saddened to hear how some monster destroyed her home even if was from another dimension. She was also angry that this creature attacked her daughter and grandson. She looked like she was ready to find it and tear it a new one.

"Wow, this kid is awesome!" Captain Marvel said excitedly.

"Gotta admit, he's one tough son of gun." Hal Jordan said. "By the way J'onn, what exactly was this monster that attacked Paradise Island?"

"A creature that we all thought was gone, one that Superman meet long ago and fought until he was almost at his end." J'onn said. "Doomsday."

"Doomsday?!" Superman shouted as he stood up in shock.

"Yes, but this one seem different from the one we have all faced before. It seemed more intelligent, stronger, faster and more evolved." J'onn told them. "And it seems like he was after young Naruto."

"Why he would want my grandson?" Diana asked standing up. The concern and care Diana showed made several of the leaguers smile at her for not caring that Naruto was a male.

"I do not know, but the way he said his name made it seem as he was targeting him especially and attacked the island to get at him specifically. It also seemed that in this universe we are all gone except for a few of us and our legacies have lived on."

"Wow, the entire league gone?" Captain Marvel asked. "That's harsh."

"Yeah, but at least the future generation picked up where we left off." Green Arrow said.

"Yes, both Wonder Woman's, Superman's and Batman's daughters have all done well in our absence." J'onn said.

"Wait, wait, wait, Bats has a daughter in this alternate dimension?" Green Arrow laughed with Hal Jordan and Flash laughing alongside him.

Batman silenced them all with a glare.

"Yes, most of us have found love and given heirs of our own in this dimension Naruto's from." J'onn told them. "And they in return have given heirs of their own, speaking of which."

J'onn pulled out a tablet and gave it to Diana who recognized the writing on it as ancient Greek. She then began to read it out loud "If you are reading this, then I know this is in safe hands. The boy you found along with this, is the son of Amazons, my son. My name is Fury of Themyscira, daughter of Diana, granddaughter of Hippolyta and the current Queen of Paradise Island. The boy is my son, Naruto, the Prince of Themyscira. Take care of him like you would your own child, for he will be a treasure to your world." Diana finished.

"Treasure," Batman asked inputting this data on his computer. "Are you sure of the translation?"

Diana glared at him in annoyance. "It says treasure, not danger, not threat. I swear your always a cynic, you just can't help yourself, can you?" She asked rhetorically. This got some snickers and stifled laughs from the others.

"Back to the subject on hand, what are we going to do with Naruto?" Batman asked. "We should keep an eye on him."

"What exactly are you implying Bruce?" Wonder Woman said narrowing her eyes.

"He's alien-demigod hybrid with powers not of this world." Batman replied. "Excuse me for being cautious."

"He's my grandson! You don't get to decide if he becomes a threat or not." Diana yelled at him.

"But what if he is?" Batman replied to her. "Remember those scans I was running, it shows that his muscle structure is more durable and is a few shades denser than yours. It could be his youth, could be the DNA or it could be something else. Bottom line is, he might be even more powerful than you. It's a little too strange for my taste."

"Come on Bats, he's just a kid." Green Lantern said.

"A kid who comes from another dimension, is the supposed prince of Themyscira, stopped and defeated some of superman's worst enemies and is suppose to stop some ancient ultimate evil from destroying us all." Batman said. "I'm still not buying it."

"Well, what do you suppose we do, we can't just let him on his own." Green Lantern John Stewart said.

"Considering how powerful he is." Red Tornado said. "Would you all rather he end up in the hands of a powerful enemy?"

"Especially if that enemy happens to be someone like Vandal Savage, Luthor or Ra's Al Ghul?" Flash said. "I don't even want to think what Cheetah or Circe would try to do if they found about him. Heck, even Gorilla Grodd would be bad is he used his mind control on him."

"If they even try to hurt him, I'll flatten them." Diana threatened.

"Whoa, come on guys." Green Arrow said. "Naruto's just lost his home, we kinda need to be sensitive about this."

"Ollie's right, he's just 16." His girlfriend Black Canary put in.

"And what if he's-" Batman was cut off by a holo-screen popping up in front of the entire league showing Naruto waking up in the ward.

"It seems our guest has woken up." Red Tornado said. "Should one of us retrieve him?"

"I'll get him, I would like to talk to him alone." Wonder Woman said standing up faster than she ever did in her life.

"We'll come along." Batman said annoying her again.

 **Medical Wing**

Naruto was waking up from his sleep, his eyes fluttered opened as he started to hear voices coming from somewhere. He heard the door opened. Naruto's eyes opened up completely and he saw the faces of several of the league's members, his eyes narrowed when he saw Batman.

"You!" He yelled with his eyes glowing.

A golden beam of energy shot out of his eyes and everyone moved out of the way when it hit. Naruto then ripped off his restraints and flew towards the dark knight. He then knocked Batman into the hallway with a solid right hook but not enough to kill him. Naruto flew up into the air and looked like he was going blast the Batman with an energy beam from his hand.

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist tightly. Naruto turned to see the face of his grandmother with a look on her face that was begging him to stop. Naruto's eyes softened and he suddenly calmed down. Diana saw and the pain his eyes, she then brought him into a hug.

Naruto's eyes widened and softened dearly, he then hugged his grandmother back. The two then stopped floating in mid-air and landed on the ground.

"Uh, I don't know if you know this but I'm-" Naruto was cut off by Diana.

"I already know and I want you to know, I'm proud to be your grandmother." She said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and hugged his grandmother again who hugged back.

The other league members then came over when everything had calmed down. Naruto looked at them, he kind of glared at Batman though.

Superman came forward making Naruto turn his attention to him. "Naruto, We know your not from around here and we know that your confused. We like to help you with that."

Naruto thought about it for a moment and then nodded. The league then explained that Naruto was in another universe different from his world. In this world, his grandmother along with many other heroes that were presumed dead in his dimension were still alive. They told him they found that out when they read his mind, needless to say he was not happy about that.

After they were all talking, Naruto had an upset look on his face with his arms crossed.

"So, Naruto what do you think?" Superman asked.

"I think you guys had no right going into my mind like that," Naruto paused. "But given the circumstances, I kind of understand why you did a little. But doesn't I over it though."

"We understand." Black Canary. "And we like to help given how you have nowhere to go."

Naruto thought about what they said for a moment before answering. "I guess your right, if what you told me is true." Naruto said.

"Plus, I would like to get to know my grandmother." He said smiling at Diana.

Diana smiled back, she knelt down and hugged Naruto pressing her forehead against his. "I promise, I'll help you in anyway I can. We are family after all."

She kissed his forehead. Everyone smiled at the scene except for Batman who was still looking at Naruto with suspicion.

Diana then looked towards Kara. "Kara, would mind showing Naruto around?"

Kara then flew over and grabbed Naruto's arm. "Sure thing!" She pulled Naruto by his arm out of the way.

Diana smiled as they left.

"Well Diana, it looks like yourself one heck of a grandson." Green Arrow commented.

"Indeed, he seems to be a respectful young man." Aquaman agreed.

"And strong-willed to keep smiling and to carry on despite what he's been through the last couple of days." J'onn commented.

"Yes, he is a true amazon." Diana said.

"I'm still got a bad feeling about this." Batman commented making the others sighed and groaned in exasperation.

"Are still on about that Bruce?" Superman asked.

"Yeah, come on, he seems like an okay kid." Flash said.

"We don't know anything about him." Batman stated. "J'onn may have read his mind but those could be memories inputted by someone else."

"Enough!" Diana yelled at him. "I won't hear any more of this."

"You have to face the facts Diana, he could be dangerous." Batman said.

Diana sighed and lowered her head a little. "The boy's been through enough, and I just might be the only family he has left. So for right now, I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"That's alright Diana, take all the time you need." Superman told her.

Diana nodded and then looked at Batman one last time. "You don't have any problem with this do you?" She gave him a look daring him to challenge her.

Batman gave no facial expression. "Not at all."

He then turned around and left the room not saying another word as did the others. Diana and Superman left to find their young charges.

But with the new arrival and discovery of Naruto, one could only ask what going to happen next?

 **Chapter End**

 **Sorry it took me so long to write this you guys, I've been busy. But I'll be updating more often and also please keep a lookout for a new crossover I'm writing. It's an original I came up with and I'll probably publish it this week. Also next chapter will be a dozy because it will feature Naruto getting to know his grandmother better, Kara and Superman and I'll be mentioning some OC characters that might make an appearance in this story.**

 **Also, I put that whole Wonder Woman and Batman confrontation because I like how in the young justice universe, Batman is a little intimidated by her. Messing with Wonder Woman is a bad idea, messing with Grandma Wonder Woman is even worse.**

 **Well, that's all, see you next time guys.**


	5. Announcement

**Author's Note: Announcement**

 _ **I want to continue this story, I really do, but my inspiration for this story has run completely dry. But I don't want this story to die off, so I'm putting it up for adoption.**_

 _ **IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY FROM ME AND CONTINUE WRITING IT, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE STORY!**_

 _ **Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to publish and update my other stories before taking some time to write down ideas for this story. If you have any requests, I'm all ears. Just know that this won't be easy for me to write.**_


End file.
